'Paperback Writer'
The Right Honourable Jacob Paperback, known by the online alias 'Paperback Writer' or just 'Paperback', is a member of Beatles Amino currently serving as Curator, since the 18th December 2018. He previously held the same role from the 30th August 2018 until the 13th December that year. He had a very brief stint as Leader on the 30th August, during the early hours of the Mark Simmons leadership. Simmons later demoted him, and Paperback was made Curator after the Agent Leadership was given to Daniel Eccles later the same day. Possibly the most controversial Curator of the Amino, Paperback was the original poster of the troubled 'Shipping Guideline' post - causing a temporary halt in the Amino's functions. The situation was later resolved, and Paperback stayed as Curator. Joining the Amino Paperback joined in early 2017, and was around for numerous changes in Leadership Teams, including HeyJudeLetItBe and Son of Harrison. By the time of August 2018, Paperback had become a well-respected member of the Amino, known for his no-nonsense manner and ability to explain his more conservative views in the original shipping crisis that had taken place during Son of H's leadership. Paperback did not hold any position of power before the 30th August 2018. 30th August 2018 Paperback was active and friends with the Leadership Team pre-Simmons leadership, allowing him to be made Leader once Simmons had been promoted to Agent Leader. He was one of two promoted to this on the 30th, along with Thomas Newton, by the now estranged Fifth Beatle and Miff. He was quickly demoted, but not banned like other members of the Amino were on that day. When Daniel Eccles became Agent Leader, he promoted him to Curator to help with 'cleaning up' after the mass bannings. As Curator August 2018 - December 2018 Paperback was one of the more active and vocal members of the Leadership Team on Beatles Amino, but did not usually participate in things organised by them - for example he only played a small part in the Halloween Challenge in October 2018. In early December, Eccles and Paperback's relationship had worn thin, and Paperback resigned on the same day as Miff. They had managed to restore it a few days later, and Paperback was returned to Curatorship. December 2019 - Present After his returning to power, Paperback was one of the main members involved with the Second Shipping Crisis of 2019, having made the post that set it off in the first place. This nearly lead to numerous resignations - including that of Eccles himself - but it was fortunately saved by Kyla and her post on the matter. He was originally against the idea of the Leadership Elections, calling it 'stupid', but quickly became a supporter of Daniel's successful campaign. Notes * Paperback is one of the longest serving members to be on the Leadership Team, joining in May 2017. He was outlasted by Thomas Newton, whom he became Leader with on the same day, until Newton left in August 2019. If one disregards his short break, he would be in the same league as members such as Kyla, to have served as Curator for over a year. * He was a vocal supporter of the successful 'Vote Daniel' campaign during the 2019 Leadership Elections. Category:Curators Category:Former Leaders Category:Members